Thrice The Rizzles
by HaveringFool
Summary: Three different scenarios - each chapter is a scenario - all beginning with, "Eeey, you all's still together?" Giovanni asks. "This is mah' cousin, she's into chicks. You will get along," he gestures to his cousin.
1. Scenario One

**Scenario One: A jealous Jane when aforementioned cousin starts eyeing up Maura.**

* * *

"Eeey, you all's still together?" Giovanni asks. "This is mah' cousin, she's into chicks. You will get along," he gestures to his cousin.

She looks up from under the hood of the car. "Hi, I'm Gina," she extends her hand towards the lady with the luscious locks of golden brown. She sends a warm and inviting smile, and casually, if not carefully, looks over the lady too. _That outfit_, she manages in her mind. She is thankful for the grease on her cheek; it helps hide the forming blush.

Maura reaches to take the extended hand, a friendly smile.

Jane beats Maura to it. She saw that smile, that look over, and Jane does not like it.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli," Jane makes certain to keep her smile visible as she shakes Gina's hand.

Gina winces.

"And she's Doctor Isles," Jane gestures to Maura - safely blocked off and kept away behind her from Gina's advances, Jane thinks. She lets go and returns to Maura's side. A nameless feeling starts brewing in Jane.

Jane wraps her arms around Maura, "She's _my _girlfriend," Jane says as her hands find Maura's, "And yes, we're still together," Jane smiles at Maura.

"We might not get along though Gina," Jane's smile is tight as she sends Gina a slight glare, "Thanks for the thought Giovanni but oh! Look at the time," Jane gently turns Maura around, "We have to go!" Jane sends a wave as she walks away, with her hand still holding onto Maura's.

Maura says nothing, had said nothing. Her bright smile is the only evidence of a reaction. She will let go, when Jane does. Maura thinks to herself, as she holds onto Jane's hand.

Jane holds on too, she does not let go. Jane's own smile remains, small but hopeful, as she leads them towards her car. Jane slows their pace; prolonging the moment of holding onto Maura's hand.

"Maybe, we should, change mechanics Maura?" Jane asks.

"Why do want to Jane? Giovanni does-"

"I just, don't like the shop Maura. The location's all wrong and, I can't even park decently around his shop. Not to mention the cou- workers he has there. Their smiles – skills – I just – let's just change auto shops Maura. I'll get Ma's car tomorrow…alone…" Jane bites her lip and looks across the street; gnawing away at her lower lip as her heart pounds loudly beneath her chest.

Maura's hand in hers, that's all Jane can focus on, and she wishes to not let go; the distance between the car and them, getting dreadfully lesser.

Maura looks away too, to hide her own smile. "If it makes you feel better, _we_ won't go back there again," Maura gently squeezes Jane's hand, "_We_ do however, have to go back to work."

_We_. Jane repeats to herself before she lets Maura's hand go. _We_. Jane repeats in her mind, as she opens the car door._ We_. Jane assures herself, as she drives off, beaming – because Maura's hand is resting on her arm.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
The three scenarios, Gina's name, and the lines: "Eeey, you all's still together?" and "This is mah' cousin, she's into chicks. You will get along." Are from shallow-seas-we-sail but, the title was my choosing - so, I hope that everything's alright.  
Thank you, for the time=)


	2. Scenario Two

**Scenario Two: 'A follow my lead' moment when Jane turns quickly, slips one of Maura's rings off and jams it onto her ring finger then goes into a semi-flustered and long winded story of their engagement.**

* * *

"Eeey, you all's still together?" Giovanni asks. "This is mah' cousin, she's into chicks. You will get along," he gestures to his cousin.

Jane reacts - almost instinctively.

"Hurry Maura, hand me one of your rings," Jane whispers.

"What? Why –"

Jane steps in front of Maura and takes a hold of her hand, "Sorry Maura," Jane selects the silver band off Maura's hand; this will fit, she knows it will, Jane thinks.

"Just follow my lead, alright?" Jane sends Maura a quick smile before jamming the ring onto her own ring finger.

"Of course we're together Giovanni!" Jane turns to reply, as she reaches to hold onto Maura's hand.

"We are more than together actually," Jane discreetly tries to display her ring adorned hand, "We're getting engaged," Jane presses her smile to the back of Maura's hand, "And we've been so busy with the wedding preparations that, we simply haven't got the time to hang out with anybody. I'm Jane by the way. You are?" Jane offers a handshake.

"I'm Gina," she smiles and warmly shakes the offered hand. She tries to hold back a laugh; Giovanni is still nudging at her back while these two are clearly pretending to make something up. "That's lovely news, when's the wedding?" She good-naturedly plays along.

"The wedding?" Jane laughs; stealing a moment to hopefully, think up a plan of action. "We haven't even told you the story of our engagement yet!" Jane runs her hand through her hair, "We – I – it was such a busy, special night. We talked about it of course, marriage and – Maura, she told me all about her fantasy wedding," Jane picks at non-existing fluff on her blazer, "She wanted this gown with a train. A 20-foot train and – I think it was a…silk charmeuse with an empire waist…" Jane thinks, "Maura of course would want to get married next to a volcano of all places!" Jane grins to herself, remembering the moment, "So…I just proposed!" Jane smiles and looks to Maura, before looking back at her audience, "I made reservations at…"

Maura just smiles, as she listens to Jane. She keeps her hand in Jane's as she listens, with a growing smile.

"…and when she ordered fries…" Jane beams, "She's been trying to get me to cut down on coffee, and eating green, eating healthy, but Maura always lets me have my fries. When I finally got the nerves together, to ask," she takes a deep breath, " To ask if Maura," Jane looks to Maura, "if she'll marry me, she said –"

"I said yes," Maura gently squeezes Jane's hand, as she interjects. She had noticed that Jane's grip had increased in intensity and the growing pool of perspiration on her palm was evident of nerves.

Jane looks to Maura, with a raised eyebrow.

"I said yes," Maura smiles at Jane, "I said yes to Jane's proposal," Maura repeats with more clarity, "And we must go now Giovanni. It's lovely to meet you Gina but, we have preparations to prepare for…" Maura thinks of the bodies on her autopsy tables as she says it. She sends a smile before guiding Jane towards the shop's exit.

Jane follows; she simply follows, with her hand still in Maura's. Maura had said yes, and she didn't get hives. Jane thinks to herself. Maura didn't have hives.

Maura keeps her hand in Jane's, as they walk together, hand-in-hand; neither letting go.

Maura walks and she hopes that this time, Jane would get the message, that Jane would understand – that her _yes_, and her _but I love you_, had been and are in no way lies.

"I'll say yes too Maura," Jane meets Maura's hopeful gaze, "I will say yes too Maura, to you," they both share a knowing smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	3. Scenario Three

**Scenario Three: Maura giving a speech about the benefits of monogamous relationships while Jane mumbles under her breath about why everyone in the Gilberti family keeps trying mix it up with them. **

* * *

"Eeey, you all's still together?" Giovanni asks. "This is mah' cousin, she's into chicks. You will get along,' he gestures to his cousin.

"Into chicks?" Maura asks.

"Like us Maura?' Jane gives a small smile as she tentatively brings an arm around Maura's shoulders. "Like us…remember?" Jane whispers.

Maura nods, she remembers.

"I'm Gina by the way," Giovanni's cousin - a stocky woman steps towards them – and introduces herself. "How you doing?" She grins with a wink.

"I'm fine, thank you," Maura replies, friendly; whilst Jane clenches her fist and rolls her eyes.

"Eeey, since you all bat for the same team," Giovanni smirks, "You can get a really big bed and…" He winks.

They're all the same! Jane thinks as she stifles a frustrated groan. "Maura," Jane takes Maura's arm, "let's go –"

"No Jane, wait," Maura pats Jane's hand, and turns to face Giovanni and Gina - the Giberti(s). "Having more than one sexual partner at a time, does not determine a more fulfilling relationship, or a more satisfying sex life."

"So you're saying…you're not interested?" Gina wryly smiles.

"I most certainly am not," Maura answers, face bewildered, "Jane and I, both believe in monogamous relationships, and we do not intend to entertain nor do we wish to consider, the prospect of –"

"Maura, don't…it's okay, let's go," Jane sighs and utters, as she gently pulls Maura to follow. Jane is in no mood to entertain the Gilberti(s) today.

"Jane, wait, it's okay," Maura smiles and takes Jane's hand.

"As I was saying, we are not interest but thank you, for the offer," Maura sends the Gilberti(s) a smile. "Monogamous relationships have their share of benefits. With the knowledge of being committed to one significant other, research has shown that it greatly improves the well-beings of both partners. Psychologically, physically and even…"

Jane looks to her hand in Maura's. She listens, and she nods along; Maura doesn't know it but, she really likes listening to Maura when she shares facts, when she google-speaks. Jane smiles and looks at their hands, held together. She keeps her head down, and her smile hidden.

Jane focuses on nothing but Maura holding her hand, on Maura's voice.

"…the idea of having a constant partner, Giovanni, a steady dinner partner even, provides both partners in a relationship with a sense of security that…"

Giovanni…Gina…the Gilberti(s)…Constantly trying to get into Maura's pants. Jane mumbles to herself under her breath as Maura continues on. Sooner or later, she'll pick someone else. I'm just her best friend. Stupid Gilberti(s), always trying to get into Maura's pants. Jane grumbles to herself, an ache forming in her chest.

"…Jane and I, we have a fulfilling relationship," Maura says; Jane looks up, she meets Maura's smile.

"She's my best friend, and I am hers," Maura says; Jane looks back down, Maura's smile goes unmet.

Jane gently tugs at Maura's hand, "Let's go Maura," Jane mutters, "I think they get it." They keep trying and I daren't even ask you out on a date. Jane silently sighs to herself.

Maura manages a quick goodbye, as she follows behind Jane.

"Jane?" Maura softly calls as she takes hold of Jane's arm. "What's wrong? Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"

"It's nothing Maura, I'm just tired – it's just this case, Frost and Korsak are working on leads but we haven't gotten a hit…" Jane sends a small smile, "We might as well have the killer gut a victim and leave it at the precinct," Jane wearily laughs.

Maura understands; a tasteless joke from Jane indicates - nervousness. "It is about what I said, isn't it?"

"I'm just tired…" Jane looks away.

"We do have a fulfilling relationship, don't we?" Maura asks with a smile, hopeful.

"You also said that we were best friends…"

"So, you're not my life-long best friend for life anymore?" Maura asks, with a gentle smile; hoping that Jane remembers.

Jane looks up at Maura.

"Are we still together Jane?" Maura reaches for Jane's hand, "We didn't give Giovanni an answer, did we?"

Jane looks at Maura's hand holding hers, and at Maura's smile.

Jane hesitantly nods.

"We're still together Maura," Jane softly answers, holding onto Maura's hand, "Babe," Jane smiles, she remembers.

"We're still together Giovanni, we're still together!" Jane yells in the direction of the auto shop, "And we have a…date…" Jane looks to Maura, she smiles, "We have a date to go on, just us both!" Jane points a warning finger at the auto shop. Maura laughs.

"Just us Jane," Maura links her arm with Jane's, "Just us both."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Hope that they all sound alright and, thank you, for the time=)


End file.
